


Evenings

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Surely, Corrin thought, Ryoma had to know what he was doing.
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Ryoma
Kudos: 5
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Evenings

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, "As he read, I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once. -- John Green."

In the evenings, after bathing, after dinner, Corrin often found Ryoma reading. The prose sounded odd to her, the poetry confusing at first, but each time she stayed, listening once he began to read it aloud to her. He read of love, of adventure, of seasons... She learned him through the words of others and fell in love with him as he made them his own and offered them to her. 

Surely, Corrin thought, he had to know what he was doing. One did not need to woo a sister. 

One night he paused, he leaned, and yes... he knew.


End file.
